The Last Show
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: This is the last show we'll do in a long time, maybe ever" Blaise says. "Because..." Read to find out why. rating just to be sure. R


**The last show.**

Draco Malfoy is the singer and bassist in a very success full band. He is also the husband of former Ginny Weasley, now Ginny Malfoy and father of Scorpius and Gwen Malfoy. Now he's out on a tour again, but tonight is the last show and TV will be there and so will his family.

* * *

"Okay dudes. I've written a new song that I want to sing tonight" Draco says.

"We can't change the show now" Blaise Zabini says.

"Please guys. Just this one song" Draco begs. "I'm sure Gin will like it so much that she'll give both of you a kiss."

"Deal. You can have your song" Blaise says.

"I'm with you man" Gavin Richards says.

"Thanks guys" Draco says.

**

* * *

**

**At the show.**

"Hi everybody! We're 'The dudes next door'. And I'm Gavin" Gavin says.

The crowd cheers like mad.

"This is Draco and Blaise" he says and points to the other two.

"This will be our last show in a long time, maybe ever. Because Draco, the ass, Malfoy wants to be home with his family" Blaise says. "Gin we have nothing against you or Scorpius or Gwen. It's him we don't like."

"Let's do what we came for" Draco says. "Here's a song that I wrote today and it's to my beautiful wife and my wonderful kids. It's called 'Real to me'."

The music starts.

_Showbiz dinners and the free champagne,  
Men in suits who think they know it all  
No one knows me but they know my name, That's not real to me__  
_

_Hotel lobby to the airplane, Another country but they start to look the same  
Watch the world behind a window pane, That's not real to me_

_When I see my babies run, When all the madness has been and gone  
I raise my family and live in peace, Now thats what's real to me  
Real to me._

_Dying flowers in a dressing room,  
A dangerous time to let your head make up its own mind  
Got me thinking that the spirits flown,  
That's not real to me_

_When I see my babies run, When all the madness has been and gone  
I raise my family and live in peace, Now that's what's real to me_

_Picnics in the garden and the children they can play,  
The first day of the summer and I'll laze here all the day  
We'll invite the family round and drink some English tea,  
Then I raise up my finger and watch football on t.v_

_When I see my babies run, When all the madness has been and gone  
I raise my family and live in peace, Now that's what's real to me  
That's what's real to me  
Wake up you might be dreaming, Wake up you might be dreaming now_

* * *

After a few more songs a little girl ,with red hair, in the turns to the woman next to her. The woman has red hair and green eyes.

"Mommy I miss daddy" the girl says.

"He's right there Gwen" Ginny Malfoy answers.

"I miss him" Gwen repeats.

"Me too" the boy on the other side of Ginny says.

"Scorpius, Gwen daddy's working" Ginny says. "We'll see him later."

"I miss him now. I want my daddy" Scorpius says.

Ginny lifts her son and puts him on her hip and then she takes her daughters hand and walkes to the guard by the backstage area.

"Hi Zach. Can you let us in?" Ginny asks the guard Zachary Smith.

"Sure Ginny" he says since he knows her from other times they've meet.

"Come on Gwen" Ginny says as they walk in backstage.

They walk up next to the stage and watches the band.

Blaise who sits by the drums sees them and nods with a smile as Ginny waves. When the song they're playing is over he shouts at Draco.

"What?" Draco asks and turns to look at him.

"Look over there" Blaise says and nods towards Ginny and the kids.

Draco turns and sees them. He runs over to them smiling.

"Hi" he says and kisses all three of them.

"Your kids misses you" Ginny says smiling.

Draco laughs and lifts up Gwen and then he takes Scorpius from Ginny.

"We can't have it that way, can we now?" he says.

Ginny just laughs at him.

"Can you remind me why I married you?" she asks.

"I'll show you when we get home" Draco says and winks at her.

"Draco get your fat ass out here" Gavin says in the mic.

"Do you wanna go with me out on stage?" Draco asks.

"Yes!" Scorpius and Gwen says happily.

"Come on then" Draco says and puts them down then takes their hands.

"You coming babe?" he says to Ginny.

"No way. I'm not going out there" she answers.

"Okay" Draco says and walks out on stage with Scorpius and Gwen. "Hey everybody this is my daughter Gwen and this is my son Scorpius. My wife won't go out on stage with me."

After two songs Gavin runs out to Ginny, grabbes her by the legs and lifts her straight up so that she can't escape and then he runs out on stage.

"I thought you'd want your wife Draco since you got the kids here already" Gavin says.

"Gavin Richards put me down right now" Ginny says.

Gavin puts her down immediately.

Draco laughs.

"And you are so not getting any tonight" she says to Draco.

"This is my wife everybody. Isn't she gorgeous?" Draco says. "Anyway, here comes the next song. It's called 'Easier to run'."

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

_[Chorus]  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

_Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change_

_[Chorus]  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

_It's easier to run  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
It's easier to go  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

* * *

"Mommy I'm scared" Scorpius says when the crowd cheers after the song.

"You don't have to be scared honey" Ginny says.

"Hey. Dump him I'm much better!" somebody in the crowd yells.

Scorpius gets tears in his eyes and hugs Ginny's legs.

"Do you wanna go off the stage Scorp?" Ginny asks and lifts him up.

Scorpius nods and the tears starts falling.

"Draco, Scorp is scared so I'll just take him off the stage" Ginny says.

"Okay" Draco says and then he kisses Scorpius forehead and whisperers: "I'm proud of you Scorp. Not many guys can walk out on a stage like you did."

Ginny who heard that smiles at him. Scorpius kisses Draco's cheek before clinging to Ginny again.

"Can Gwen stay with you?" Ginny asks.

"Of course" Draco says.

Ginny walkes off the stage with Scorpius. The band plays a few more songs.

"Mommy" Scorpius says.

"Yeah sweetie" Ginny says.

"I'm sorry" he says.

"What for?" she asks.

"For making you go off the stage" he says.

"Don't apologize for that honey" she says.

"But Gwen can be out there without being scared" he says.

"Hey, everybody is different. And she's older than you. And think about it, how many five year olds would have the guts to go out on a stage like that in front of that many people even if they have their whole families with them?" she says.

"Not many" he says.

"Exactly. And both daddy and I are very proud of you" she says and hugs him.

"Okay here comes the last song but first I'd like to thank all of you for coming and watching us and I also want to thank the people who watches this at home since it's on TV" Draco says.

"Let's do two songs instead of just one" Blaise says.

"Okay let's start with one that's called 'She will be loved'" Draco says. "Once again it's a song about the woman not only I but the whole band love. Ginny Malfoy, former Weasley."

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_[in the background]  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah  
[softly]  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

* * *

"Okay that was that song" Draco says.

"Yeah. Now let's do 'Bring it all back' and let's make the song writer sing it with us" Gavin says.

"Come on out Gin" Blaise says.

"No way!" Ginny shouts back.

"Please mommy" Scorpius begs.

"Scorp I'm more scared to be out there then you are" Ginny says.

"I can hold your hand and then you can sing" Scorpius says.

Then he takes her hand and runs out on stage with her.

"Don't think about them babe" Draco says. "Just sing. Like you do at home."

The song starts and they all start singing.

_Bring it all back now_

_Don't stop, never give up  
Hold your head high and reach the top  
Let the world see what you have got  
Bring it all back to you_

_Hold on to what you try to be  
Your individuality  
When the world is on your shoulders  
Just smile and let it go  
If people try to put you down  
Just walk on by don't turn around  
You only have to answer to yourself_

_Don't you know it's true what they say  
That life, it ain't easy  
But your time's coming around  
So don't you stop tryin'_

_Don't stop, never give up  
Hold your head high and reach the top  
Let the world see what you have got  
Bring it all back to you  
Dream of falling in love  
Anything you've been thinking of  
When the world seems to get too tough  
Bring it all back to you_

_Na na na na.._

_Try not to worry 'bout a thing  
Enjoy the good times life can bring  
Keep it all inside you  
Gotta let the feeling show  
Imagination is the key  
'Cos you are you're own destiny  
You never should be lonely  
When time is on your side_

_Don't you know it's true what they say  
Things are sent to try you  
But your time's coming around  
So don't you stop tryin'_

_Don't stop, never give up  
Hold your head high and reach the top  
Let the world see what you have got  
Bring it all back to you  
Dream of falling in love  
Anything you've been thinking of  
When the world seems to get too tough  
Bring it all back to you_

_Na na na na.._

_Don't you know it's true what they say  
Things happen for a reason  
But your time's coming around  
So don't you stop tryin'_

_Don't stop, never give up  
Hold your head high and reach the top  
Let the world see what you have got  
Bring it all back to you  
Dream of falling in love  
Anything you've been thinking of  
When the world seems to get too tough  
Bring it all back to you  
[Repeat to fade]_

* * *

"Thank you! You're the best fans ever!" Draco says. "Bye."

They all walk off the stage.

"You were great" Ginny says.

"So were you" Draco says and kisses her.

"Can we get our kisses now?" Gavin asks.

"No. If she thought you deserved it she would have given you your kiss already" Draco says. "And I never promised anything."

"You told them I might kiss them if they let you change, again?" Ginny asks.

"Maybe" Draco says.

Ginny laughs, then she sees Gwen yawn.

"We have to go home and put our kids to bed" she says and lifts up Scorpius who's half asleep already.

"Yes ma'am" Draco says and lifts up Gwen.

And then they walk out from the arena and the last show.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that's my newest story. Just wrote it this morning actually. I only own Gavin and Gwen the others are not mine. **

**The songs are 'Real to me' by Brian McFadden. 'Easier to run' by Linkin park. 'She will be loved' by Maroon 5 and **

**'Bring it all back' ****by S club 7. **

**I haven't decided anything about the rest of the songs.**

**Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. **

**I know I changed the persons and that they are not like that in the books but they are like that here.**

**Just so you know this is a oneshot and I will not update on it. **

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley.**


End file.
